


The One At the Liquor Store

by HolyFuckingHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Binge Drinking, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is a cute drunk, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk Dancing, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sex, Drunk!Dean Winchester, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Seriously Fluffy, Sex, Smut, Sweet, drunk!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean excitedly informs Sam and Cas that a nearby liquor store has closed and been abandoned in hopes they will want to go and drink their hearts out. Sam decides against going, but Cas agrees to go with Dean. Needless to say, the two go and get absolutely hammered and end up finding themselves there the morning after.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	The One At the Liquor Store

“Guess what I just learned,” Dean says smiling as he walks into the library. Sam and Cas both turn their attention to Dean. “Really… No one is gonna guess?” 

“Probably nothing since you’ve been in your room all day-” Sam stops suddenly, “Ew, Dean. If you are about to say something gross then stop.”

Dean looks sideways at Sam, “What?” He thinks, “No, Sam, com’ on. No. This is real.” Dean rolls his eyes then continues. “You know the liquor store a town over? It went out of business.”

Sam looks at Dean funny. It doesn’t really apply to them since they never go to that one, so why would he care? “Okay, and?”

Dean makes a face like the answer should be obvious, “And no one is there. No one ever came and got all the alcohol that’s in there still.” 

Sam shrugs and gestures as to say ‘what.’ 

Dean rolls his eyes yet again, getting impatient. “So we should go there tonight and raid it. It’ll be fun… Plus free drinks.”

“No,” Sam shakes his head with a laugh, “We aren’t going to ‘raid’ anything. Dean, I'm fairly sure that it’s illegal.”

Dean looks at Sam with disappointment and disbelief, “Who even are you?” Cas chuckles. “Well I’m going,” Dean says smiling.

“I will go as well,” Cas pipes up.

“Really?” Dean says excitedly.

“Really?” Sam says judgmentally.

“Yes. Someone needs to be there when Dean gets himself arrested,” Cas jokes.

“Ha!” Sam laughs, “Cas, man, I think you’re getting funnier!”

“Ha. Ha.” Dean fake laughs. “I’m not getting arrested. No one cares about that place. It’s been closed for like three weeks now. We might as well go!”

“Dean,” Sam shakes his head, “I’m still not going.”

“Fine,” Dean says, “Cas and I will go then. And it’s gonna be fun.”

“What time do you want to go, Dean?” Cas asks.

“Uhm, I don’t know… 12ish? We can leave in like an hour.”

“Guys, just be careful,” Sam reminds.

An hour later, Dean and Cas are in the car, on their way to the abandoned liquor store. “Dean, you are awfully excited about this,” Cas points out.

“Yeah, of course! Free booze, hanging out with my best friend all night,” Dean sighs, “That’s the dream, Cas. I don’t know if you know it, but that’s the dream.” Dean pulls into the parking lot of the liquor store. No wonder they didn’t do well, it’s pretty hidden, not really in the middle of town. 

The two walk into the sort of dark place. Dean has a flashlight that he decides against using because of the street light and… the moonlight he guesses is bright enough coming in through the huge glass windows that they can both see pretty well. 

Dean walks over to a shelf with the nice scotch on it and picks up a bottle. “Hah! Yes, the good stuff,” He opens the bottle and takes a drink from it. “Ya know, Cas, this would be the perfect opportunity for you and me to get absolutely hammered. Especially you, remember last time,” Cas sort of blushes because he does remember last time…  _ vaguely. _ “Sam said it took you a whole liquor store and well,” Dean gestures with his hand as if displaying the entire room and takes another sip of straight scotch. 

“I suppose given the circumstances that I could,” Cas contemplates.

“Yes! Cas, yes!” Dean cheers, “Here, start with this,” Dean hands Cas a bottle of scotch. “This stuff, in my opinion, is the best stuff, but you should work your way over to the vodka. You need to get going if it really takes you  _ that long _ to get drunk.”

“So we  _ are _ getting inebriated then?” Cas opens the bottle, checking to make sure that this is what Dean wants.

“Hell yeah, Cas,” Dean nudges Cas in the shoulder, “When the opportunity arises, you take it.”

“Alright,” Cas starts absolutely downing the bottle and finishes it within the span of 10 seconds. 

Dean stares awestruck at Cas, “Okay, Valkyrie, damn.”

“What is a ‘Valkyrie?’” Cas asks.

“It’s from Thor… You know… The Marvel comics...” Dean informs and Cas looks strangely back at him, “Nevermind, next bottle go,” Dean hands Cas another bottle. 

Dean is about half a bottle in, compared to Cas’s  _ 30,  _ and they are both feeling a bit goofy. 

“You know what Dean?” Cas points at Dean, “This was a good idea… This is fun.”

Dean blinks slowly, “Yeah!” He says loudly, “That’s what I was saying! Stupid Sam didn’t want to come but…” Dean drinks another huge gulp of his scotch. He makes a sour face and shakes his head which makes Cas giggle, “Who needs him!”

“Yeah,” Cas agrees, picking up another bottle, “We are fine by ourselves.”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. Dean starts looking around the store, “Cas look!” Cas turns around to see Dean behind the counter, “They have glasses!” Cas tilts his head, not knowing why Dean found that noteworthy. “We can play quarters!”

Cas finishes yet another bottle, “I do not know how to play quarters.”

“Ahh!” Dean slams the glass down on the counter, “It’s easy! I’ll show you!” Dean digs in his pockets and pulls out two coins. Cas walks over to the counter, opposite Dean. “Okay,” Dean hands Cas a coin, “All you have to do, is bounce it on the table and land it in the cup!” Dean bounces his coin and misses. “See, I have to drink because I missed, and now it’s your turn!” Dean drinks.

“Okay,” Cas bounces his coin and makes it.

“Okay, so now I have to drink since you made it,” Dean drinks, “It’s your turn again.” Cas goes again and makes it again. “Okay, again, but if you make it a third time in a row, we both have to drink.” Dean drinks. Cas makes it again, “Dude, what the hell, how are you so good??” Dean says shocked as they both drink. Cas finishes the bottle again and picks up the next, closest one to him. 

They play for a while, at least until Dean finishes the bottle of scotch, Cas is still  _ way behind him _ drinking wise, not quite reaching Dean’s level of drunkness.

“Haha,” Dean giggles at Cas who just finished chugging another bottle, “You sure can pack it! Definitely not a lightweight!” Cas smiles. “What should we do now?” Dean says stumbling over a little bit.

Cas looks slowly up at Dean, who is way drunker than him, he decides and thinks of an answer, “Uhh, help me find the 190 point vodka,” Cas suggests.

Dean’s eyebrows go up, “Okay, dude,” Dean giggles and saunters over to the aisle thinking he will find it, “Going for the strong stuff. I know I’m ahead of you! Gotta catch up!” Dean giggles again. 

Cas looks as well, but when he can’t find the one he’s looking for, he drinks it anyway. 

“Hey, Cas!” Dean shouts, “We should make a bottle out of all the towers!” Dean shakes his head, “No wait, I meant we should make a bottle out of the empty towers.”

Cas looks over to Dean, “Say that one more time…” Cas laughs. 

“We should make a tower out of all the empty bottles you have!” Dean finally says correctly. “Hey! Is this it?” Dean shouts. 

Cas takes the bottle Dean was holding out and opens it. He looks at the label quickly and says “Yes it is,” before he starts chugging. 

“Hahaha!” Dean laughs again, finding it more and more amusing watching Cas chug hard liquor. Dean falls over a little bit but catches himself, “Woah…” Dean gathers himself, “Maybe I should have started with beer…” 

Dean picks up as many empty bottles as he can hold at once and walks over to the empty space near the front. “Tower goes here!” He declares. Dean starts putting the bottle down in a triangle shape to make more of a pyramid of bottles. 

Cas picks up a couple of empty bottles and hands them to Dean for him to start placing them. Eventually, Dean has all the bottles added to his tower, “I’ll add more as you drink them!” Dean finds a 6 pack of beer, not looking at what kind it is and blindly drinks from it. 

Dean is about halfway done with his beer. He decided to start drinking a little slower so he has a chance of lasting so to hang out with Cas. Cas has a few 10 more empty bottles to give to Dean and Dean adds them to his tower. “Cas, I’m  _ so  _ glad we did this! We always have a good time when we’re together…” Dean slurs.

“I’m glad too!” Cas is now sitting on the counter, passing Dean bottles as he drinks them. 

“Cas, I had no idea you could drink things that fast. It’s like… humanly impossible.”

“Well, I’m a celestial being…” Cas chuckles, dowing yet another bottle. “I have a story,” Cas says, laying down on his back against the counter. He holds out his arm and Dean replaces his empty bottle with a full one.

“Okay,” Dean giggles, “Go.”

“I wasn’t allowed to go to Earth, right? For a very long time. But Gabriel left without permission. I was so jealous because I wanted to meet you humans  _ so badly,  _ but I had to stay with my garrison. Anyway, one day Gabriel brought back some of this…” Cas pauses, “What was it called again?” Cas giggles. 

Dean starts laughing hysterically. “You forgot?” Waiting for Dean to stop laughing, Cas happily finishes another bottle. Dean switches it again. 

“MEAD!” Cas shouts, “He brought me back this mead! It was 50% ABV. This was around 7000 years from the beginning, you guys had  _ just _ started making it so you were not exactly good at it. You guys hated it because it was so strong. Eventually, you fixed it, but I still think that it was my favorite.”

“The mead?” Dean laughs, “I always thought that word was,” Dean chuckles and takes a drink of his beer, “Weird.” Dean giggles.

“Humans do not really make mead anymore,” Cas laughs, handing another empty bottle to Dean, “But I bet you could, Dean. I bet you could make some very good mead if you tried. You are good at a lot of things…” 

“Like THIS. TOWER.” Dean says triumphantly. 

Cas sits up, dangling his legs off the counter. He reaches for another bottle of the strong vodka he brought over, “Dean,” Cas laughs for a long time, “You forgot to build it…  _ up. _ ” Cas laughs again. 

“What?” Dean turns his head to the side after another swig of beer. 

“Look!” Cas laughs, “It’s just a triangle, flat on the ground!”

Dean looks long and hard at the huge triangle of bottles on the ground. It takes him a whole minute of staring at his flat tower for him to realize what he had done wrong, “Ohhhhhhh…” Dean laughs for a long time. 

Cas jumps off the counter. When he lands, he leans over and starts to fall a little bit. “That’s okay Dean,” Cas consoles.

“You still like my tower?” Dean asks.

“Yes!” Cas says smiling at Dean. “I like it better this way…” 

Dean looks at Cas for a few seconds then goes in for a hug, “You are a good friend… You know that?” Dean lets him go.

“Thank you, Dean. You are too.” Cas walks over to the isle to get more of that 190 point vodka. Dean follows him. 

“I wish they had that meeb stuff that you liked in your story…” Dean sways a little, “If I could make you some RIGHT NOW…” Dean leans against the shelves awkwardly, “Then I would.”

Cas laughs, “Dean, it’s not mead, it’s meeb!”

“That’s what I said!” Dean giggles, “I said meeb!”

“No…” Cas pokes Dean in the chest after opening a bottle, “Meeb!” Cas chugs.

“Yeah! Meeb!” Dean holds onto Cas’s wrist for a second before Cas takes it away from Dean’s chest.

“Wait…” Cas starts laughing hysterically, “I mead meant.” Cas pauses. “I meant mead… It’s mead.”

“Oh, it’s not meeb?” Dean says squinting at Cas.

“No, it’s not,” Cas picks up another bottle off the shelf, laughing hysterically.

“Cas…” Dean leans over toward Cas and playfully slaps him in the shoulder, “You are the smartest person…” Dean pauses, “That  _ I _ know!”

“I think I am hardly the smartest, Dean,” Cas says giggling, pushing Dean back a little then drinking another entire bottle. 

“Nooooo…” Dean shakes his head dramatically, “You know everything! And you know how to do EVERYTHING!” Dean shouts, “I mean,” Dean chuckles, “You know how to heal people?! What even  _ is that?  _ Who else knows how… how to,” Dean squints for a second like he’s trying to remember the rest of what he’s going to say, “How to do that!” Dean drinks more of his beer.

“Medical professionals?” Cas giggles as he opens another bottle, “There is LOTS of stuff…” Cas takes a long pause before pointing at Dean and shaking his finger, “That I don’t know how to do…” Cas says slow and goofy.

“Oh yeah? Name one!” Dean challenges.

“I don’t…” Cas tries to think of something that he doesn’t know how to do. He thought it would be easier than this to think of something. “I don’t know how to…” Cas slurs. “Dance!”

“Dancing?!” Dean shouts enthusiastically, “That’s so easy! Even I know how to dance!” Dean drinks the last of his beer and sets the can down gently on the shelf next to him as he leans off of it. “HUU!” Dean gasps loudly and comically, “I could show you!” He says like it’s the greatest idea he’s ever had.

Dean stumbles into Cas abruptly, “Sorry,” He giggles. He wraps his arm around just above Cas’s waist. “Give me your other hand,” He commands. Cas holds out his other hand and Dean holds onto it, interlocking their fingers, “Okay!” Dean says when he thinks he’s ready to start. Dean crashes their bodies closer together to where both their chests are touching. “First you-” Dean stops suddenly and looks sadly into Cas’s eyes. “Oh no!” He whines, “We don’t have any music!” Dean lets go of Cas and steps away, “Next time! I promise I will teach you…” Dean looks around for another beer to nurse, “Eventually.” 

“You  _ do _ promise?” Cas confirms, grabbing two more bottles off the shelf. 

“Yes, of course!” Cas follows as Dean walks back to his tower with a few new empty bottles and his new beer. 

Cas hops back up on the counter watching Dean bend over to put the new bottles onto his… triangle tower on the ground. 

“When I was a teenager,” Dean starts, “I was dating this girl, she really wanted me to dance with her, but I didn’t know how,” Dean leans all the way over and looks at Cas from between his legs and laughs. He then leans back up normal as he sets the rest of the bottles in place. “I really… I really liked the girl so I learned how!”

Cas nods his head, “Did she like it?”

“She did!” Dean stands up and faces Cas. “You know what though?” Dean asks as he finally cracks open his beer. Cas finishes a bottle and sets the empty container next to him on the counter, “I always- ALWAYS wanted to square dance…” Dean gets quiet for a second while he’s thinking… “Maybe we should learn TOGETHER!” 

Cas starts laughing again really loud, making Dean laugh too. “Dean,” Cas cackles, “I didn’t know that squares  _ could _ dance!” He laughs some more.

“What?” Dean laughs, “No! Squares don’t dance… WE dance!” Dean laughs. “In a square shape!”

“OH!” Cas says quickly, “Okay!” Cas and Dean’s laughs calm down quickly and they are left staring at each other. 

“Cas,” Dean steps closer to Cas, “You’re a real weirdo…”

“Oh,” Cas says disappointedly, “I’m sorry…”

“No that’s okay! That’s why I love you!” Dean laughs.

“Oh, alright good!” Cas laughs. A few seconds go by as Dean laughs where Cas just processes what Dean said. “Wait… Did you say you love me?”

Dean gasps even louder and more dramatically than last time, but this time with terror in his eyes, “Oh no!” Dean covers his mouth with his free hand and he sways a little, stumbling to the side, “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that!” 

Cas matches Dean’s tone of terror, “Uh oh!” Cas says, “Are you in trouble now?” 

“I think so!” Dean says drinking from his beer. 

“What do I do? Am I in trouble too?” Cas asks seriously. 

“Maybe…” Dean shrugs like a little kid, “I don’t know, why would you be in trouble?”

“ _ Because I love you too!” _ Cas panics, “Oh no Dean, I don’t think we were supposed to say that!” Cas panics even more!

“You love me too?!” Dean asks shocked as he tries to walk closer to Cas, but falls down. 

“Yeah!” Cas says, watching as Dean stands up off the ground. 

“Like you want to kiss me?!” Dean slurs boisterously. 

“Yeah!” Cas says again, downing another bottle of vodka. He ran out of the 190 point and is now drinking a random one from the shelf near him. 

“Oh my gosh!” Dean says dragging a hand through his hair, “You know what this MEANS?!” Dean shouts as he steps close to Cas, standing between his legs where he’s sitting on the counter. Dean leans into his ear and holds his hand up like a little kid playing telephone and he’s trying to keep it a secret, “We should kiss!” He whispers harshly. Dean pulls away and looks at Cas shocked with his eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. 

“Okay, I suppose we should!” Cas sings in reply.

“Oh- KAY!” Dean shouts, leaning in and sloppy kissing Cas. Cas reaches his hands up and holds the sides of Dean’s face. Cas feels Dean’s tongue against his for a brief moment before Dean pulls away. “We did it!” Dean cheers.

“Dean, you’re right!” Cas says taking another drink. 

“Wow!” Dean grabs the two empty bottles and walks over to his floor triangle, “Cas, I thought I was only into chicks until I met you!” 

“But you love me!” Cas giggles.

“Yeah!” Dean agrees and laughs too.

Cas leans back as he laughs, “Dean... I love you! I was worried that if I told you, you would- Woah!” Cas says as he falls backward off the counter. 

Dean hears the crash of glass breaking and turns around. He runs over to the counter and looks over the top of it to see Cas laying and giggling on the floor. “Cas!” Dean laughs hysterically. 

Cas gets up and faces Dean, the counter between them. Cas watches Dean laugh for a second before it’s just them both staring into each other’s eyes. A few moments of stillness goes by.

“Dean?” Cas says in a low and serious voice.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean says in one to match it.

“I think I broke something!” Cas’s face slowly turns into a mischievous smile. He gets back onto the counter, kneeling on it in front of Dean. He holds his bottle up to his face like a microphone. He’s seen Dean do this occasionally when he’s had a little too much. Dean starts giggling, “Dean Winchester!” Cas shouts into his bottle-microphone and points to Dean. 

“That’s me!” Dean says to Cas.

Cas climbs down and throws himself into Dean’s arms. They both sort of tumble over a little bit, but they find their balance. They look again into each other’s eyes for a long second before Cas leans and gently starts kissing Dean again. 

Dean holds Cas tighter to him as the kiss starts to become more urgent. The kiss that’s wet and sloppy and slobbery and  _ way _ overdue. “Wait!” Cas shouts and squirms away from Dean. He turns around and sets his half-full bottle onto the counter as he laughs. “Okay,” He turns back and resumes their kissing.

As they make out, Dean reaches and does his best to pull off Cas’s coat and jacket. It’s hard because they are kissing, and hard because they are both drunk. It takes him a few seconds, but he gets Cas to shrug it off himself. 

They start rocking their hips together until Cas breaks the kiss just to say, “Dean, are you aroused?” Dean looks around before he nods. “I am too!”

“Cas!” Dean shouts excitedly, “I have lube in my car!”

“Hu!” Cas gasps, “I’ll go get it! Where is your car at?”

Dean laughs, “It’s right outside!” He laughs again.

“I mean,” Cas hiccups, “Where is your lube?” He laughs too.

“My glove box!” Dean says pointing outside towards his car.

“Okay. Be naked when I get back.” Cas stumbles over to the door, catching himself on it as he opens it so he doesn’t fall. 

Dean starts stripping all his clothes off and dropping them in a pile against the counter. 

Cas walks back inside with lube in his hand and laughs, “I got it!” He sings. He walks over to Dean, “You got naked?” He asks.

“You told me to,” Dean giggles.

“Oh yeah!” Cas says. 

Dean laughs and untucks Cas’s shirt from his pants, “Cas you’re so-” Dean hiccups, “Funny.” Dean kneels down, lifting Cas’s shirt up and starts licking his lower stomach sloppy and lazy. “I wanna do  _ this _ !” Dean chuckles as he pulls Cas’s zipper down. Cas laughs watching Dean unbutton his pants. Dean pulls Cas’s pants down a little bit, taking his briefs off with them. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean says seriously, looking up at Cas. Cas looks seriously back. “I can see…” Dean smiles, “Your penis.” Dean giggles.

“I can see yours too!” Cas giggles.

Dean looks quickly down then quickly back up at Cas, “Oh! You can!” They both laugh hysterically again. “Okay,” Dean calms down, “I’m gonna suck your dick now,” He says seriously, almost like a threat.

“Okay,” Cas says seriously too. They both look at each other and start laughing. 

Once Dean calms down a little bit, he licks the tip of Cas’s cock slowly. Then he swirls his tongue around the head and feels Cas squirm a little bit at the new feeling. Dean smiles before taking Cas into his mouth. Dean tries his best to suck, but mostly he focuses on the licking. He lets his tongue wander around every bit of Cas’s cock that he can reach without choking. 

Dean starts making lalling and slurping noises as he slides down further on Cas’s dick. Cas moans softly, “Dean,” His giggles turn into more moans as Dean continues. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’s ass and pulls him closer to himself, holding on tight and sucking. Cas puts his hand in Deans hair and starts messing with it through his fingers. “Dean,” Cas hums, “You have soft hair,” He manages to say.

Dean starts bobbing his head slowly, the feeling of Cas’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth making him completely hard. It’s not long after that when Cas starts panting, close to the edge. “Dean,” He moans, “I’m coming,” He informs calmly followed by a short giggle that is once again turned into a moan. 

Dean keeps bobbing his head, not letting go. Cas comes into his mouth with a whine. After Cas’s orgasm is over, Dean comes off making a slight popping sound.

“Haha,” Dean giggles, “I swallowed.”

Cas looks down at Dean shocked, still panting, “Dean, that felt, oh,” Cas giggles more.

Dean laughs, falling from his knees and down onto his butt. “Cas, that kinda tasted good.” Dean leans forward and licks the slit of Cas’s cock again to see if he can get anymore. 

Cas looks from his dick then back to Dean, “Dean!” Cas says baffled, “Where did it all go?!”

“I swallowed it!” Dean laughs again, mischievously. 

“OH!” Cas giggles, “Except for…” Cas falls onto his knees in front of Dean who is sitting with his legs crisscrossed. “There is some on your chin…” Cas chuckles as he points to Dean’s face. 

Dean just laughs instead of wiping his face, which makes Cas laugh too. “Cas,” Dean says smiling.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Are you gonna take your close off?” Dean teases.

“Oh yeah!” Cas screams as he hurriedly pulls his pants and underwear off the rest of the way, taking his shoes with them. “Dean,” Cas says concerned as he pulls his tie loose, “I think you are dripping on the floor!” 

Dean drops his head down and looks in awe at the pre-come dripping onto the floor from his dick just like Cas said. “Yeah,” Dean giggles, “That’s what happens!”

“Is it my fault?” Cas says looking confused at his buttons on his shirt as he fumbles each one open slowly.

“Yes!” Dean licks his lips and laughs some more.

Cas gets his shirt off and leans over Dean until he’s laying with his back to the floor. “Okay, Dean,” Cas picks up the lube and puts some onto his fingers. “Open your legs!” He snickers. 

Dean bends his knees towards him and spreads his legs, “Oh my gosh, Cas!” He laughs, “Are you gonna finger me?!” Dean harshly whispers then starts uncontrollably laughing.

Cas harshly whispers back, “Yes I am!”

“Yay!” Dean uncharacteristically cheers. Cas gently pushes two fingers into Dean. “Hah!” Dean moans, “Two fingers?!” He laughs. 

Cas starts inching his fingers inside of Dean and Dean immediately starts wiggling and letting out small moaning noises. Cas looks and sees that pre-come is still leaking out of Dean’s cock and tilts his head confused. Cas then remembers what Dean did, so he leans down a bit and sloppily licks the head of Dean’s penis clean. 

“Holy hell!” Dean shouts from the intense pleasure shocking through him. Cas get’s Dean a little more open before adding a third finger and mercilessly starts massaging the walls. “Fuuuuuck…” Dean drags out.

“Haha!” Cas chuckles, “Dean, I’m going to be inside of you!” He shouts.

“Yeah,” Dean snorts, “Hopefully!” Cas starts pulling his fingers in and out of Dean and Dean lets out a huge groan. “I think you can fuck me now…” Dean slurs.

Cas continues fingering Dean. Cas giggles, “But this is so fun!” Cas smiles.

“Yeah,” Dean moans, “But so is…” Dean whines as Cas brushes his fingers against his prostate, “GET INSIDE ME!” Dean demands. “CAS, PLEASE!” 

Cas doesn’t move right away. When he does, it is him leaning down again to suck Dean off. It’s not hard for Cas to fully go down on Dean’s dick and it’s not hard to simultaneously finger him.  _ It is hard _ for Dean to keep himself under control with Cas’s overstimulation. Dean should tell him that it’s too much, he should tell him that he can’t handle it. Cas is just doing to Dean what he thinks will feel good, and he’s right! It feels  _ soooooo _ good. Dean should tell him, but he is greedy and he doesn’t. 

Cas has Dean completely in his mouth and is licking all against the shaft, “Cas! Fuck!” Dean shouts. Cas doesn’t let up and soon Dean can’t stop himself from letting go, “Cas!” 

Cas comes off of Dean, thinking he was trying to get his attention. Cas smiles as he sees thick, white ropes shooting from Dean’s dick onto his own chest. “Oh! Sorry!” Cas pulls his fingers out of Dean, leaving Dean a shaking, whimpering mess laying on the floor. “I went,” Cas hiccups, “I went too far…” Cas stands up and grabs the half-full bottle of vodka off the counter and finishes it. He sets it down on the floor next to Dean and goes to get another one. “Tell me when you can get erect again…” Cas chuckles.

Dean catches his breath before he giggles too, “Are we again?- Are we gonna this again?-” Dean laughs hysterically because he can’t seem to say this correctly. Cas walks over and sits beside Dean as he lays sprawled out on the floor. Cas drinks from his bottle, “Are we gonna do this again?” Dean says right this time.

“Yeah,” Cas throws his head back and flops down, laying next to Dean. “I told you-” Cas hiccups, “I told you I was going to… be  _ inside _ you!” Cas shouts the word ‘inside’ for emphasis. Cas puts his finger into the come that is quickly cooling down on Dean’s chest and starts swirling it around, playing with it almost. 

“What are you doing?” Dean giggles. 

Cas sits up again, finishing his bottle, “I’m waiting…” 

“Ohh…” Dean says innocently, “Do you want to kiss again?” 

“Dean,” Cas leans down over Dean’s face to where their noses are touching, “I want to make you feel sooooo-” Cas hiccups, “Good.” 

Dean blushes and laughs which makes Cas laugh before they start making out again. Cas awkwardly stumbles over to where he’s hovering over Dean as they lazily kiss. Cas pulls his head up and starts giggling again. Not shockingly, Dean joins in on the giggling. They both laugh until Cas stops suddenly.

“Dean,” He squint in an attempt to look mad but is thwarted by his smile. “You were supposed to tell me!” Cas climbs off of Dean and kneels between his open legs. 

“Sorry!” Dean slurs, following it up with a chuckle. “Oh, hey Cas!” Cas looks up. Dean brings a hand to the side of his mouth and whisper-yells, “I’m hard!” This makes them both laugh.

Cas presses three fingers back into Dean, “Are you still-” Cas hiccups, “still ready?” By the way his fingers slide in and out with ease, Cas decides that he  _ is still  _ ready, so Cas gets more lube and puts it onto his now throbbing cock. 

“Are we gonna face way- this way? Are we gonna face this way?” Dean garbles.

Cas puts Dean’s leg over his shoulder, “Yes, is that okay?” He smiles.

“Yeah,” Dean laughs, “I’m just not… that  _ bendy… _ ”

“Bendy?!” Cas cracks up. “What do you-” Cas hiccups, “mean?”

“I don’t know if I’m bendy enough for-” Dean pauses, “this.”

“I think you are…” Cas encourages.

“You think so?” Dean smiles.

“Yes!” Cas giggles as he lines up with Dean. “Okay-” Cas hiccups, “Here we go…” 

“Here we go…” Dean mimics then chuckles. Cas presses gently into Dean and he responds with a loud groan, “Mmm… Cas…” 

Cas pulls out almost completely, very slowly, then pushes back in. Dean moans again then very calmly says, “Cas, you’re inside me…” He barely gets out before he starts laughing. Cas starts moving at a more steady pace and Dean’s laughter turns into whimpers and moans. 

“Okay,” Cas grunts, “I’m going” Cas hiccups, “to go faster,” Cas warns. Dean nods his head quickly, anticipating the change in speed. 

“Holy fucking hell!” Dean moans as Cas starts driving into him quicker, “Oh Cas!” Dean shouts. Dean tends to be a little more vocal when he’s drunk, but Cas doesn’t notice, having nothing to compare it to. “You’re literally inside me right now…” Dean mumbles quickly almost as if he doesn’t believe it’s happening. 

Cas relentlessly thrust into Dean faster and faster. “Cas! Cas! Cas! Cas!” Dean chants, “I’m gonna come! I’m gonna come!” Dean says urgently. 

Cas grunts, followed by a light chuckle, “Then do it,” Cas challenges. 

“Hah!” Dean whines as he comes on himself again for the second time that night, most of it landing on his stomach. Cas doesn’t stop sliding in and out of Dean throughout Dean’s entire orgasm. A little while after Cas follows, coming inside Dean. 

Cas gently slides out of Dean for the final time and gently sets Dean’s leg back down. Dean is still twitching a little bit as Cas lays down next to him. They are both panting. “You know,” Dean breaths, “You’re very good at that…”

Cas laughs, “Thank you…” A little bit of time goes by before Cas pipes up again, “Do you want to do it again?”

A little later, once both of them are pretty tired, they are both laying on the floor again. 

“Oh my gosh, Cas!” Dean laughs, “I can’t believe you love me!” He shouts louder than he needs to for someone laying right next to him.

“You loved me first!” Cas hiccups, “Well, you said it first…” Cas sits up and downs another bottle. “Hey Dean, I need to-” Cas hiccups again, “To tell you something.”

“Hmm?” Dean throws his head to the side to look at him.

“It’s faster for me to…  _ sober up _ ,” Cas laughs, “If I… sleep, okay? It’s fine…”

“Okay…” Dean yawns, “I think I’ll go to sleep too…” He starts to close his eyes. Cas gets up and grabs one last bottle of vodka. “Cas,” Dean mumbles, “I’m cold.” Cas picks up his trench coat and throws it over top of Dean like a blanket. Dean opens his eyes, “Thanks.”

Cas kneels beside Dean and chugs the bottle of vodka before setting it to the side. “I’m gonna pass out now,” Cas hiccups. “Don’t freak out.” Cas falls onto the floor with a thunk.

“Cas?” Dean asks low and slightly panicked. It scares Dean a little, but he tries not to freak out like Cas just told him. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. 

The next day, Cas is the first to wake up. Or rather, regain consciousness. He sits up quickly and surveys the room.  _ Lots  _ of empty bottles. He looks down. He’s naked. He looks over and sees Dean sleeping on the floor next to him, covered in his trench coat, reminding Cas of what happened the night before. 

Cas internally dreads having to face Dean. He should just let him sleep. He should take them back to the bunker and hope Dean doesn’t wake up until then. He should fix everything back to normal and forget about it. Except… he doesn’t really want to forget. 

He has to wake Dean up. He may be an angry sleeper, but he’s unarmed and definitely has a terrible hangover, so what can he do? Cas leans over and shakes Dean awake. “Dean? Dean, wake up.” Cas feels a sudden fist hit his face and looks down to see Dean holding his hand and whining. 

“Ouch, fuck!” He cradles his hand. He sits up slightly, back on his elbows. “Agh, my head.” He groans. He sits up all the way and looks at Cas who looks like a deer in the headlights right back at him. 

Dean giggles, “Dude, why are you naked?” He shakes his head and while doing so he looks down at himself. “What the-” He mumbles as he lifts the trench coat off of himself, “Why am  _ I _ naked?! And covered in…  _ come?!” _ He looks at Cas horrified and sees that he is pale and not speaking. 

It all comes flooding back into Dean’s head. The night before. The drinking, the games, the almost dancing, the- the everything. “We-” Dean points from Cas to himself frantically. 

Cas looks away quickly then back before he nods his head faintly. 

“Ohhh…” Dean blushes. “Oh no…” Dean is terrified and starts overthinking everything. “We seriously- We really had sex?” Dean asks for confirmation. 

Cas nods, and for the first time since he shook Dean awake, he finally talks, “Four times,” Cas helpfully includes.

“Four times…” Dean mumbles through a huff, “Four times!” He says a bit louder, visibly freaking out. “Okay,” Dean starts planning. He stands up and starts putting clothes back on as quickly as he can. “We go back to the bunker,  _ I shower!” _ He says rolling his eyes in disgust. “We  _ DON’T _ tell Sammy,” He tosses Cas’s clothes to him before putting on his shirt. Cas pulls his underwear back on, “And we pretend this whole thing never happened,” Dean sighs, patting his hair back down. 

Cas tilts his head and looks sadly back at Dean as he buttons his shirt up. “What?” Dean asks half-aggressively. 

“You want to pretend that this never happened?” Cas says, standing still. 

“Well, yeah…” Dean says calmly before he adverts his eyes from Cas’s, “Don’t you?”

“No…” Cas says quietly.

Dean squints as he pulls his boots back on, “What?” He asks softly.

“No,” Cas says again, walking towards Dean, “No, I do not want to pretend like this never happened.”

“You don’t?” Dean asks, baffled.

“No, of course not. I wanted this. You wanted this. What I said was true. Was what you said true?”

“I-” Dean pauses, looking into Cas’s eyes. He relaxes a bit, “Yeah… It was.” Dean blushes again and looks away. 

“Well, now why would we pretend like it never happened then?” Cas steps closer to Dean. 

“I don’t…” Dean watches Cas take another step and he swallows. “I don’t know…”

“So then, let us not do that…” Cas smiles a bit, still internally panicking. 

“Okay,” Dean murmurs. He just has to lean forward a tiny bit before his lips meet Cas’s and they are kissing again. This time it’s sweet and not rushed. It’s calm and lovely. 

“Dean,” Cas says, pulling away. Dean looks back at Cas confused. “We do have to leave. We can’t stay here.” Cas steps away and finishes getting dressed. 

“Okay,” Dean sighs, “But I’m packing the back seat with as much alcohol as I can fit.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Cas smiles. 

“Oh, sorry I punched you, by the way,” Dean remembers. 

“That’s alright, I think it hurt you more than me.”

The drive back is surprisingly comfortable. “Dude,” Dean says, itching his shirt. “The most vivid memory I have of last night is that neither of us could stop laughing!” 

“I remember us being quite funny yesterday,” Cas says dryly, “And you sang anytime there was silence,” Cas cracks a bit giving up a giggle. 

“Well, you were touchy,” Dean says defensively. 

“Touchy?”

“Touchy. Grabby. Handsy. Frisky. Whatever,” Dean shrugs, readjusting his shirt. 

“I was frisky?” Cas says disbelievingly. 

“Well, who do you think initiated-” Dean stops. “It was me. OH MY GOSH. IT WAS ME!”

“Yes, I remember it that way too.”

Dean laughs at himself. “Oh,” He groans. He mumbles through his teeth, smiling, forcing back another laugh, “I was so horny…”

“Dean, you always are like that,” Cas side-eyes him. 

“I  _ am not always like that. _ ” Cas gives him a glare that Dean looks away from the road just in time to see. “You, Cas, were a horndog too, Mr. Four-Times. That’s okay, we’re doing it again when we get back. Right after I get cleaned up. ” Dean itches his shirt again, “I need to get cleaned up…”

Cas chuckles, “You didn’t see it, did you?” Cas asks Dean, hoping he didn’t see it. 

“What? The heart that you drew on my chest in the come? Yeah, it dried that way,” Cas blushes furiously, “What? Were you playing in it?” Dean laughs. 

“Sorry,” Cas mutters.

“Ah, don’t be,” Dean rolls his eyes, scratching his shirt again. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, because I’m covered in come, and only half of it is mine,” Dean chuckles. “I need to get it off like… yesterday.”

“I apologize, Dean. I should have wiped it off.”

“Hey,” Dean starts, “ I coulda too. We were wasted, I wasn’t really thinking with the upstairs brain.” Cas rolls his eyes again. “Also,” Dean adds, “Telling someone to stay calm and not freak out, then immediately collapsing into unconsciousness? Not cool.”

“Noted.”

“Good,” Dean turns on a road that leads to the bunker, “I can’t wait to get this off. It’s sticky and itchy and gross… I just want it off!”

“Dean,” Cas smiles, “I should tell you that you still have…” Dean pulls up and turns the car off, “Come… on your face…” Dean widens his eyes in shock as he inspects his face in the rearview mirror. 

“Dangit. You’re right.” He sees that a little bit is still on his chin. He wipes it off the best he can, it only has to be good enough that Sam doesn’t see, until Dean can get to the shower. “Last night, dude…” Cas smiles, “Four times?” Dean smiles at Cas. “We rocked it.” Dean leans over and kisses him quickly before getting out of the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest with ourselves here... Dean wants to learn to square dance if he doesn't already know how.


End file.
